helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimizu Saki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Piccolo Town |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, High-King, Mobekimasu, Cat's♥Eye 7, MobekisuJ, GREEN FIELDS |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀), born November 22, 1991, in Tokyo, Japan is a J-pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully passed the audition for Hello! Project Kids, an all-female teen pop group within Hello! Project . Since then, she has continued to sing in that group and has become a part of two smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members, Berryz Koubou and ZYX. She is the captain of Berryz Koubou. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Shimizu Saki was born on November 22, 1991 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older brother. 2002 Shimizu Saki successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition. Currently, she is the captain of Berryz Koubou. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show'' Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. In that same year, she was cast as one of the main characters in ''Koinu Dan no Monogatari. Many members of Hello! Project Kids and Morning Musume participated in this film. 2003 Shimizu was chosen to join the group ZYX, which consisted of five Hello! Project Kids and Yaguchi Mari, who acted as a mentor. They released two singles: Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH and Shiroi TOKYO. They remained active until 2004, when Shimizu and Tsugunaga Momoko were selected to become members of Berryz Koubou. 2004 All of Hello! Project participated in H.P. All Stars that produced one single, ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!. This song is considered one of the themes of Hello! Project. 2006 On December 31, Shimizu took the stage at the 57th edition of Kouhaku Uta Gassen as a backup dancer in Morning Musume's performance of Aruiteru, along with the remaining members of Berryz Koubou, Country Musume and ℃-ute. 2008 Shimizu became a member of Hello! Project's new unit High-King. This shuffle unit came out with the single "C\C (Cinderella\Complex) to promote Morning Musume's Cinderella the Musical. 2009 Tsunku, the producer of Hello! Project, went to South Korea to announce that he intended to hold auditions. A few from Hello! Project accompanied him there, including Shimizu, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Qian Lin, and Yajima Maimi. 2012 On July 25 it was announced that Shimizu and other Hello! Project Kids members would be performing in a stage play titled CAT'S♥EYE, based on a manga. She also became a member of the group Cat's♥Eye 7 to promote the musical. The stage play ran from 9/22 till 9/30. On October 2012, it was announced that Shimizu would be a member of the new unit GREEN FIELDS alongside Mitsui Aika and Miyazaki Yuka. Profile Stats= *'Name': Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) *'Birthdate': *'Nickname': Saki-chan, Shimi-chan, Sakitan, Saki, Captain (キャプテン), Cap (キャプ), Shimi-Ham (しみハム) *'Blood Type': O *'Birthplace': Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Origin': Tokyo, Japan *'Height': 152cm (5'0") *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 9 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Yellow' (2005-2006, 2009-present) **'Purple' (2007-2008) **'Green' (2007) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Pink *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **High-King (2008) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **GREEN FIELDS (2012-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' MARY QUANT, GARCIA MARQUEZ, Samantha Vega *'Favorite English Word:' "WANT!" *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, White, Dark Pink, Light Blue. *'Favorite Animal:' Her dog named "Kurumi". *'Favorite Flower': Cherry Blossom *'Specialty:' Dance *'Strong Points:' Cheerful, Tring to think of other's feelings, Trying to be positive. *'Weak Points:' Easily change the opinion of others. *'Favorite Subject:' Mathematics (for now) *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "White Love" by SPEED, "Nagai Aida" by kiroro, "Orange" by SMAP *'Current Favorite Song:' "Kiss" by Juliet, "FANTASTIC BABY" by BIG BANG, "Rainy Blue" by Shimizu Shota (Tokunaga Hideaki cover). |-|Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details= *'Hobby': Collecting stickers *'Special skill': Crossing my eyes, sending quick e-mails, dancing. *'Strong point': Laughing frequently *'Weak point': Bad at waking up *'Habit': I start dancing when I see a mirror *'Favorite color': Pink, light blue *'Favorite flower': Sunflower *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Monsters, running, bugs, vegetables. *'Scared of': Monsters, bugs *'Favorite Brand/Designer': MARY QUANT, GARCIA MARQUEZ, Samantha Vega *'Favorite movie': "One Piece" *'Favorite book': "Atanshinchi" (manga) *'Favorite word': "Doryoku" (effort) *'Favorite season': Winter. I'm sensitive to heat, so I like winter better. *'Favorite food': Ice-cream, yakiniku, mom's miso soup (pork miso) *'Least favorite food': Vegetables, eel *'Favorite song': "Ganbacchae!" (Morning Musume) and "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (SMAP) *'Charm point': Eyelashes Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. What are your goals?: ::To be number one on the charts. :2. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::I'll be a happy and healthy 68-years-old. Discography Solo DVDs *2011.01.12 SAKI Dicography Featured In Singles= ;Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Debut) *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide / Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi *Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic ;ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO ;GREEN FIELDS *Boys be ambitious! *Tokainaka no Kare ;H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! ;BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG ;Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ;Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE |-|Albums= ;Berryz Koubou *1st Chou Berryz *Dai 2 Seichouki *4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu *5(FIVE) *6th Otakebi Album *7 Berryz Times *Ai no Album 8 *Berryz Mansion 9 Kai ;Best Albums *Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 ;Mini Albums *Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ *3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Other DVDs *2010.11.XX Berryz Days 2 (with Tokunaga Chinami & Kumai Yurina) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, & Kumai Yurina) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, & Sugaya Risako) |-|Group Songs= *2006.07.05 Halation Summer (Coconuts Musume cover; with Tsugunaga Momoko and Sudo Maasa) *2007.08.01 Sprinter! (with Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2008.09.10 Baka ni Shinaide (with Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako) *2008.09.10 Ah Merry-go-Round (with Tsugunaga Momoko) *2008.09.10 Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (with Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, and Kumai Yurina) *2010.03.31 Yakimochi wo Kudasai! (with Tokunaga Chinami and Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Atarashii Hibi (with Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.01.30 Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu (with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako) |-|Concert= ;Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Shirogumi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello Project on Stage! 2006 Nihon Seinenkan Koen "Yujo to Maho no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.18) *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) by Goto Maki *Yume Naraba (夢ならば) by Abe Natsumi *Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail (ドッキドキ！LOVE メール) by Matsuura Aya 2nd Event (2008.09.16) *Aitai Kedo… (会いたいけど...) by Berryz Koubou *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan (いいことある記念の瞬間) by Morning Musume *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou 3rd Event (2009.04.30) *Kioku no Meiro (記憶の迷路) by High-King *Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me (秘密のウ・タ・ヒ・メ) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.26) *Kimi ga Iru dake de (ダイアモン) by Pucchimoni V *Umbrella by Tanpopo＃ *Chocolate Damashii (チョコレート魂) by Matsuura Aya *100kai no KISS (100回のKISS) by Matsuura Aya *Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (愛のスキスキ指数　上昇中) by Berrz koubou 5th Event (2010.06.02) *Ima Sugu Kiss Me (今すぐKiss Me) by Lindberg *Bravo☆Bravo by Buono! *DIAMONDS by High-King *Manatsu no Kajitsu (真夏の果実) by Southern All Stars *Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (友達は友達なんだ!) by Berryz Koubou Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2011.01.12 Shimizu Saki Digital Photobooks *2009.10.23 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Saki version) *2011.03.22 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Saki version) *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Fukumura Mizuki and Tamura Meimi) *2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (with Takahashi Ai, Yajima Maimi, & Wada Ayaka) *2013.09.10 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Saki version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (as Nomura Chika) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2005 Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2 Yukizora no Tomodachi (ふたりはプリキュアマックスハート2　雪空のともだち) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Matsumoto Masami) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Azabu Mirai) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voice of Hori Michiko) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) Theater *2011.06.29~07.03 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Rupert and Lily) Magazines *2010.XX.XX Asian Plus Photo Book Vol.54 April Issue (with Tokunaga Chinami & Kumai Yurina) *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (Tanaka Reina & Sudou Maasa) *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (with Takahashi Ai, Yajima Maimi, & Wada Ayaka) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Back cover) (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, & Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand Vol.142 (with Kumai Yurina & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, & Natsuyaki Miyabi) Trivia *Her favorite artist is SMAP. *She collects hand-written letters from members and classmates, and prefers getting hand-written letters as opposed to e-mail. She also collected 500 yen coins to buy a present to her mother. *She has played the piano since Kindergarten. *Out of all the current main group leaders, she is the longest lived, being leader of Berryz Koubou for nine years. *She loves pigs and collects pig-related merchandise. *After the graduation of Umeda Erika in 2009, she became oldest current member of the Hello! Project Kids. *Of all the groups leaders in Hello! Project, she is the only one called as the "Captain" of a group. *She was previously noted as the shortest member of Berryz Koubou, and usually mentioned that fact when introducing herself. As of May 2006, she is now 2cm taller than Tsugunaga Momoko. *In one of the Berryz Koubou's DVD magazine, Shimizu has claimed she wants to go to all of the members of Berryz Koubou's houses. *Is considered to be one of the best dancers in all of Hello! Project, often being associated with her seniors in sub-groups that mainly focus on dance. *Is close to everyone within Berryz Koubou, especially Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Natsuyaki Miyabi. *She is also good friends with Yaguchi Mari, Yajima Maimi and Umeda Erika. She still calls Yaguchi her "big sister" occasionally and looks up to her as a role model. *She was close to Murakami Megumi, particularly during their time together in ZYX. *Her name is a combination between the initial of her Grandmother’s name "Sa" and the initial of her Mom's name "Ki". *Her audition song was "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai", but she sang "Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan" during the preliminaries. *She has a dog named Kurumi. *During a trip to Hawaii, she shared room with Tokunaga Chinami. *She forms the "Nonbiri Trio" with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina, which can be translated as "carefree trio"; because they're always left over when they're putting on makeup and their outfits. On the other hand, Sudo Maasa and Tsugunaga Momoko are the fastest. *In her 3rd Solo Event, Captain tested the FC members with a short questionnaire of 10 questions. *They also called her Cappuccino because it's a pun for "captain" (in Japanese is kyaputen while Cappuccino is kyapuchi-no). *Shimizu is currently the second oldest Hello! Project member, the first being Michishige Sayumi (24). *Tokunaga Chinami said that Captain was messy in the hotel in Hawaii. *Shimizu was one of the winner in the CM competition of the "Hello! Project DVD magazine vol. 15". *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Mathematics and her favorite food is grilled meat. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Berryz Koubou members about Yakiniku. *After Niigaki Risa's graduation, it was rumored that Shimizu became the leader of Hello! Project, making her the first Hello Project Kids to be the leader of Hello! Project, and the first leader of Hello! Project that isn't a member of Morning Musume. On August 19, 2012, these rumours were proven false as Tsunku revealed that Morning Musume Leader, Michishige Sayumi, is the leader of Hello! Project. *When asked which Berryz member is the most troublesome Saki answered that it would be Tokunaga Chinami because her emotions are so intense See Also *Shimizu Saki Gallery Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog es:Shimizu Sakifr:Saki Shimizuit:Shimizu Sakics:Shimizu Saki Category:Purple Member Color Category:Green Member Color Category:Berryz Koubou Category:ZYX Category:High-King Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Mix Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1991 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood type O Category:Unit leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:H.P. All Stars Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Shimizu Saki Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Shimizu Saki Category:Shimizu Saki DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Scorpio Category:Current Leader